Burezaren (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Burezaren Render.png |hwo=Earth |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=2 m |w=20 kg |t=Kaiju |fa=Tourist Trap |la=N/A |all=FlamingoMask, Kiyoko Kobayashi, HAM, Sedegan (one-sided) |enm=Gold King |oth=None }} is a cleaning Pigmon-esque kaiju that first appeared in episode 6 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Tourist Trap'' Burezaren was one of the many monsters at Archidis Island. He lived in peace up until the arrival of Gold King. Burezaren initially appeared throughout the episode at first acting stealthy, hiding away from HAM and Sedegan, before then later on he finally revealed himself to Kobayashi. Upon meeting her, he cleaned Kobayashi's clothes and acted friendly towards her. Soon the rest of HAM got to meet Burezaren. Their encounter was cut short however when an angry Sedegan arrived, prompting Burezaren to flee along with the rest of HAM. Burezaren tagged along with the rest of HAM for a while, but continued screeching. It was then revealed that he was actually trying to warn HAM about the approaching Gold King. Burezaren watched as FlamingoMask fought off Gold King and Don Skunk some more, before then he noticed Devil Weapon X still seemed untouched. Burezaren then came up with a risky plan to destroy Devil Weapon X by using Gold King to destroy it---by annoying him. Once Burezaren climbed to the top, he began hopping and screeching, irritating Gold King. Gold King went over and tried to kill Burezaren by trying to smash him with his fists, unknowningly being tricked into letting him (Gold King) to destroy Devil Weapon X as well. This went for a while, before Gold King finally put two and two together and simply grabbed Burezaren and then hurled him aways to his demise, laughing as he did so. Burezaren's effort was not in vain however as it then motivated FlamingoMask to defeat Gold King and Don Skunk and to finally eradicate Devil Weapon X. However as it turned out, Burezaren did in fact survive as he landed down on Sedegan's raft and hopped around, to which Sedegan then tried to shoo him away. Personality Burezaren is a friendly and easily excitable small kaiju who despite all appearances is actually more intelligent than one would think. He uses his wits and skills to outsmart opponents who are bigger and stronger than he is. He also likes to clean just about anything, even if there is no reason to (such as on all of the plants on Archidis Island). Abilities * Cleaning Fluid: Burezaren can vomit a fluid which can clean almost anything. * Extraordinary Jumper: Burezaren can jump up to high heights and hop around repeatedly. * Enhanced Durability: Burezaren has been shown to have a high durability, being able to survive being thrown aways by Gold King. Trivia * His name sounds similar to "brethren". * Originally Buezaren was going to talk like Sedegan as well and was going to be a very chatty kaiju, however Gallibon liked the idea of him not talking and just being an intelligent little monster. * Burezaren's distraction and rivalry is meant to be an homage and mirror Pigmon and Red King's similar relation in The Lawless Monster Zone, however with a very different outcome. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer